Promises To Keep (JeRza)
by Elisiva
Summary: Erza and Jellal have a hard time during their youth, especially Erza. But she kept the promise he made to her in her heart. (In-Progress)
1. Chapter 1: Your Promise

**New fanfiction! And I love writing JeRza so of course it's JeRza (The best ship in my opinion.)**

* * *

"Hey! Erza! I have a promise to make you!" Jellal ran up to the short redhead who sat alone, eating a piece of cake. "Huh?" Erza set her cake down next to her and Jellal sat on her other side. He grabbed her hand gently and held it. "I have a promise to make you." The young blue haired kid repeated, smiling. "Okay?" Erza smiled happily, swinging her's and Jellal's hand back and forth. "What is it?" The clueless redhead asked, looking into her best friend's hazel eyes. Jellal took a deep breath in, closing his eyes. He exhaled, feeling happy next to her. "Jellal?" Erza asked, waving her free hand in his face. "Y-Yeah?" Jellal squeaked, his cheeks turned red, Erza questioned this but then left it alone. "I.. Promise you when we turn 16 I will take you.. On a date!" Jellal yelled, and looked down, fiddling with his hands. Erza turned his head back to face her. "I wouldn't mind, Jellal." Erza smiled, hugging him tightly. "Pinkie promise." the young girl said, putting her pinkie out. Jellal made the pinkie promise, intertwining their pinkies. Erza got up from the seat, putting her hand out for Jellal.

* * *

"Hey! Jellal! Let's hang out today!" Erza ran over to the boy she learned that she had developed a crush on. The boy dragged a bag to a moving truck. "Jellal..? Where are you going?" Erza looked down, her happy smile turning into a frown. "I.. Have to go away.. Do you remember that promise a few months back?" Jellal asked, reaching for Erza's hand. Erza gladly held his hand and then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Y.. Yeah.." Erza weeped, Jellal could TELL she was really upset. "I won't forget it. I promise. I'll try my hardest to find you when I can.." Jellal mumbled, patting his best friend's head. "Jellal... I.. Have to tell you something." Erza looked down, weeping. "What is it?" he asked, moving her head to look in her beautiful brown eyes. "I like you.. I.. Always have!" Erza cried, hugging Jellal tightly. "I.. Don't want you to leave.. Please don't leave..!" Erza buried her face into his shoulder, her tears stained into his white shirt. "I like you too.. In fact, I love you, Erza." the young boy mumbled, and then kissed the top of her head. "I don't want to go back home.." Erza whispered. "Cause...-" the girl was cut off, she heard her best friend's mother call out to him, "I have to go... Sorry!" Jellal hugged Erza tightly, wishing he couldn't let her go.

The redhead opened her door slowly after she seen her young friend step into his mother's car and leave the area. She still kept the promise he made in her head, it replayed over and over, but stopped immediately as she heard a smash of a glass bottle, then over and over grunts of pain and agony, and more smashing of bottles. She walked into the kitchen where her father was drinking bottle by bottle of alcohol and slamming the bottles against the floor. She was terrified, she ran out the door and called for Jellal to come back, crying loudly. Her father stumbled down the stairs, running after her with large steps. "Come back here you little shit.." Erza's father growled, standing behind her. Erza gasped and tried to run away but fell over, skinning her knee in the process. Her father grabbed her by her short scarlet hair, looking at her knee bleed. "You have to be punished, Erza. You shouldn't of ran away from me." she heard her father's monotone voice growl, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the anger on his face.

* * *

 **Dark turn! Wooo. I enjoy making stories dramatic but also violent and romantic. I'm terrible, aren't I?**

 **~Elisiva**


	2. Chapter 2: A Reunion

**I was flat out tired while writing this but it made me a little happy cause.. Reunion time!**

* * *

The redhead awoke from a daze, looking around the room. She was caught in a memory she had a long time back, as if she was a fly caught on a spider's web. Her music played loudly in her headphones next to her, and the teacher in front of her stared at her. "Class Rep, are you listening?" the teacher asked, hearing the little tunes from her headphones. Erza looked around the classroom, every other person in the room looked at her with wide eyes. she felt pain as her hand was guided to her arm, she looked in horror as her own nails were dug into her flesh, bringing up blood. She gasped, bringing her sleeve down her arm, hiding the blood. "C..Can I please go to the nurse's office?.. I don't really feel well." Erza looked down, she felt a pit in her stomach as if she was going to throw up. "Yes, but please be quick, Erza!" The teacher called out to the redhead as she got up out of her seat and ran out of the classroom.

She threw herself against the wall, curling up into a ball, comforting herself. She remembered the pain she went through when she was younger, she gazed towards her knee, the scar from her childhood was still there. "Some scars fade.. But this one doesn't seem to be fading.." Erza mumbled, at the end of the school day, she would have to be sent to her abusive father's house, like usual.

She ran her finger across her knee, she walked slowly towards the nurse's office, wiping the blood from her arm. "Hey.. Nurse Aries, can you patch my arm up? It's a long story.." Erza mumbled, looking down. "What happened, dear? Your arm looks really bad.." Aries worriedly said, grabbing a bottle of hydrogen peroxide (it gets rid of blood) and a cotton ball. She put some of the hydrogen peroxide on the cotton ball and cleaned off the blood on Erza's arm and patched it up nicely. "Be safe, Erza!" Aries called out to the scarlet haired teen as Erza walked out the door. "Thanks.." Erza mumbled, staring at her arm as she walked down the hallways to her classroom. She stepped into her classroom and walked over to her desk, taking her time to sit down as she still had felt uneasy.

The teacher had announced something, and Erza turned to look at the front of the classroom, a boy with blue hair stood there, a cool look on his face, but he looked oh-so-gentle and harmless. Erza adjusted her outfit, pulling her sleeve over her arm to hide the bandages. "You can sit next to the student council president, Mr. Fernandez." The teacher said and the scarlet haired teen's classmates 'ooh'ed. A few of the female classmates rushed up to Jellal with instant attraction towards him, Erza sat next to the blue haired teen, she kept her head in her arms. She couldn't remember who he was. She heard a gasp from beside her, and the blue haired boy looked at her. "What do you want?" Erza asked, biting her tongue. "I.. Remember you, Erza." Jellal mumbled, Erza looked into the teen's eyes, remembering his puppy-like face. Her facial expression changed to an emotion none of her classmates seen before. Pure love.

"Hey! Erza..?" Jellal looked at her and the female classmates left for their own seats by the teacher's command. "Y..Yeah?.." Erza looked at him, in a daze. "Do you remember me?" Jellal asked, reaching across the desk to touch her scarlet hair. "I remember your hair.. and your pretty face.." Jellal mumbled, stroking her hair slowly. She snapped out of the daze and grabbed his arm, applying pressure. She pulled back, looking out the window, realizing what she did. "I'm.. Sorry." Erza mumbled, biting her lip.

"Heh.. I guess my little scarlet rose has gotten thorns since I've last seen her.." Jellal mumbled, looking at her sour expression once she looked forwards. 'I.. Cant really remember him..' Erza mumbled, looking at her desk, feeling exhausted from the events of the day.

'What if she doesn't like me anymore..?' Jellal looked back towards her, playing with his fingers. 'I know what to do for her.' Jellal smiled, thinking of a plan, he still remembered the promise he made 8 years prior. 'I'll do it tomorrow. I'll have to get supplies tonight though..' Jellal thought, smiling to himself like a goof.

At the end of the day, Erza stood under a tree at a bench, humming and drawing. she drew herself in a wedding dress next to a bunch of people (probably guests) and the special someone she desired. She brought out a little sketchbook from when she was younger, which had a hand drawn picture of her and the blue haired boy during a wedding. Her cheeks turned red and she thought about Jellal, and then every single piece lined up, and she remembered him. She started to cry, her tears dripping onto the drawing. She tucked it into her sketchbook and set it gently into her bag, feeling a pounding sensation in her heart. "I.. Remember him.. Now?.." Erza gasped, clutching her hand close to her heart. 'This pounding feeling in my heart.. It hurts.. But I recognize this feeling.. It's.. For him.." Erza mumbled, her cheeks were shaded a dusty pink color, she got up and walked home, unfolding the horrible torture her father would put her through once again..

* * *

 **I really like writing this fanfiction. It's pretty easy once you get into the mood.**

 **~Elisiva**


	3. Chapter 3: One Stands In Our Way

**Woo hoo! Third chapter! Sorry it's so short! Don't kill me pleassseee!**

* * *

It was the second day that Jellal transferred to her class, a lot of female student fell for him and they didn't believe him when he said he has a girlfriend. The female students would regularly go to his desk and chat with him, but he wasn't interested in them, he was interested in the fiery redheaded childhood friend of his. The night earlier his mom had helped him make a perfect strawberry cake and pick out a beautiful bouquet of roses. "My, My. My beloved son Jellal fell in love! Is it because of your new school? Any female classmates?" Jellal's mom swooned, lightly shoving her son playfully. "No.. It's from.. Someone else, mom." Jellal said to his mother. "Oh? Is it Erza? I haven't seen her in ages! Didn't you say that you're in her class now?" Jellal's mother laughed, "You should invite her over! She will be your girlfriend after all!" she added, patting her son's head.

"Hey, Erza. I have something for you.. In case you forget about eight years back, we made a promise that when we're 16 I will take you out on a date." Jellal whispered in Erza's ear as he sat next to her, she blushed. "W-We did..?" The scarlet haired teen bit her lip in embarrassment. "W-Well.. It's hard f-for me to remember!.." Erza blushed deeply, looking down fiddled with her hands. "Meet me by the gate after school." Jellal mumbled in her ear, his monotone voice rung through-out her head.

All day Erza couldn't think about her job as the class representative, or even disciplining Natsu and Gray for being too loud or misbehaving. All that was on her mind was the words Jellal said. It couldn't get out of her head. It replayed over and over like a music playlist on repeat. 'I.. Can't wait to meet him by the gate after school ends..' Erza thought, biting her lip gently. 'I cant wait.. I cant wait..' Erza added, almost squealing inside her mind.

When school ended, Jellal stood next to Erza's desk, she had fallen asleep with the thought of the date in her mind. "Hey.. Erza. Wake up. School ended." Jellal whispered, kneeling next to her desk so his head was next to her's. He curled a lock of her long scarlet hair in his hand, smiling at his girlfriend-to-be. "Yeah?.." Erza mumbled, getting up and rubbing her eyes slowly, she yawned tiredly. Not realizing she had fallen asleep during class. "What about our date, sleepyhead? Are you still up for it, Miss. SnoresAlot?" Jellal snickered, patting her head gently. He stood up and reached out his hand for Erza to take so she could stand up. "I'm half asleep. What date?" Erza asked, another yawn escaping her lips. "The date we promised, silly." Jellal laughed, looking at his scarlet haired friend's cute half-asleep face. "O..Okay.." Erza's thoughts reconnected and she remembered about what she was told earlier that day. "Lets go, Erza." Jellal's monotone voice called out to her, still holding her hand gently in his. The two of them walked to the front of the school, smiling happily. Erza put her head on his shoulder, it relaxed her.

And just then, when the two walked out of the out of the school, one shady person stood there.

"My, My. What do we have here?" The young woman's dark brooding voice called out to them as she leaned against the stone.

* * *

 **Cliifhanger! BOOM. The reason why I haven't been updating this in a quicker pace is because I've been busy with other things in my personal life, sorry about that. I'm sure I'll get other chapters up and ready for you all!**

 **~Elisiva**


	4. Chapter 4: The Family She Never Had

**I'll try my best to keep you all updated with new chapters! ^^**

* * *

"Minerva... What do you want?" Jellal growled, defensively leading Erza behind him. "Oh.. Darling.. I just want you. You know that." Minerva sadistically smiled, a glare forcing it's way to her face, she looked at Erza and scowled. "Oh darling, who is this redheaded monkey?" the black haired beauty walked up to stand right in front of Jellal, she trailed her fingers along the collar of his shirt, licking her lips slowly. "You'll do, Jellal. But that redheaded skank wont. So.. Get rid of her. Now." Minerva growled angrily, Erza took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and stepping away from Jellal. "I wont leave him." Erza spoke up. "Do you forget who you are calling a skank? I'm.. Erza Scarlet, student rep of Fairy Tail Highschool.." Erza looked Minerva in the eye, sending a glare of her own to the other young adult.

"Whatever, loser." Minerva growled, stepping forewards and kicking Erza's knee, almost making the scarlet haired teen fall. "Erza!" Jellal yelled, looking at his girlfriend-to-be's knee as there was obvious bleeding involved. Minerva turned on her spiky heel and walked away. "Ow.. Jellal, I promise I'm okay." Erza smiled, reassuring her childhood friend. "That bitch will have it comin' for her." Erza growled to herself, she sat down at the bench and grabbed cloth from her bag to wipe up the blood that trickled down her shin. "I'll go see if the nurse is still in the school, okay Erza? Stay there." Jellal told her, running inside of the dimly lit school to find the nurse.

"Welp.. I really can't let my father see this.." Erza mumbled, sitting alone as blossoms from trees fell gently onto the ground. Jellal ran back to her, panting. "Aries isn't in the building.. Shit.." Jellal growled, slapping himself. "Can you walk?" Jellal asked, worried. "Yeah.. I think so.." Erza mumbled, looking down at her leg. She used the blood stained cloth to wrap around her knee. Jellal looked at the cloth. "Erza.. Why is that cloth covered in blood? Is it just.. Your blood? Because.. Some parts of the blood that have blood on it seem like it's been bloody for a while.. Is everything okay?" Jellal worriedly spoke, his voice was light and shaky. "I.." Erza took a deep breath in. "It's.. A long story.." Erza looked down, fiddling with her hands. Jellal noticed something else, and almost started to cry.

'The amount of scars along Erza's body.. It doesn't look self-inflicted..' Jellal thought, biting his lip. He ran his hands through his deep blue hair, letting out a sigh. He wiped any on-coming tears from his face, wrapping his arms around his childhood friend. "Erza.. What's going on?.. What's up with all those.. Scars?.." Jellal asked her quietly, putting his head against her's.

"My... Father has been.. Hurting me.. Since my mother.. Left us.." Erza looked down, angrily biting her lip. "W... What?.." Jellal gasped, "How.. Long has it been?! Erza?.." The blue haired teen stroked his childhood friend's head gently, soothing her aching heart that he could tell was pounding very fast. "It's.. Been since I met you..." Erza looked down, avoiding eye contact. She opened up to him about the subject. "I don't think you should stay with your father anymore, Erza.." Jellal bit his lip, still continuing to stroke her head. "He.. Wont let me leave.. Jellal.." Erza curled a little bit of her hair around her finger. "You should stay at my place tonight. Please? I'm going to call my mother." Jellal said, bringing out his phone.

Erza grabbed a bottle from her bag, it was a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, like the stuff Aries used the day before. "I.. Always have to carry this around with me.. For.. Emergencies.." Erza sighed, opening the bottle, she swished the clear liquid around in the bottle and it sounded like it was almost empty. Jellal looked down and clicked the 'call' button on his mother's contact on his phone. "Mom.. Pick up.." Jellal growled, waiting to hear his mother's voice say 'Hello!' like she usually did.

 _"Hello, Jellal? Is everything alright? You aren't home yet.. It's so late.. I hope you didn't get kidnapped or robbed or anything, dear!"_ Jellal's mother's voice cracked through the phone and Jellal set it to speaker. "Yeah.. Mom.. Erza's here with me.. Can you pick us up? She hurt her leg.." Jellal spoke with every ounce of worry in his deep monotone voice. _"What?! Where are you, Dear?!"_ Jellal's mother's voice rang through his phone, Erza could tell she was scared and worried at the same time. "We're at the highschool, Mom." Jellal spoke, taking a deep breath. _"Okay..!"_ Jellal's mother called out, ending the phone call with a shakiness in her voice.

"My mother's coming.. Let's stay put for now.." Jellal sighed, running his hands through his hair worriedly, closing his eyes for a brief moment, remembering what Erza was like as a happy little girl. He couldn't believe she was getting abused around the time she had met him, he sighed, returning to reality, he turned to Erza, who had passed out next to him with her head on his shoulder. "I'll make your father pay for what he did.. I promise, Erza." Jellal growled, petting his crush's head gently, soothing her.

"Why would you want to do that, Jellal..?" Erza whispered, getting up slowly. "I'll.. Have to live with it.. Till I go to college or something... Or.. Till I die.." Erza looked down, reaching for Jellal's hand to hold. "I wont let you die, Erza." The blue haired teen comforted his crush, promising her wont ever let her leave this earth. "I'm.. Happy you care about me.." Erza kept her head on his shoulder, keeping her tears in. "I'm sorry you know the truth about what happened to me all those years ago.." Erza mumbled, latching her arms around the boy she knows she loves with every ounce of her being.

"Hey.. Jellal?.. You know that time when I wore an eyepatch for a little while?" Erza asked, looking up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah?.. What is it?" Jellal asked, wrapping his arms around his crush's small frame. "My eye.. Was badly hurt.. But my grandfather got me a glass eye instead of the horrible mess my eye was in.." Erza whispered, taking a deep breath in, and then exhaling.

A car pulled up next to the school, and Jellal got up slowly, proping Erza up next to him. "My mom's here. Do you want to go..?" Jellal asked. "I cant really move my leg all too well.." Erza whispered, looking down. "Well.. I'll carry you then." Jellal settled it, putting his hand on his crush's back, and under her thighs. He held her like a bride. Erza's cheeks turned bright red, and Jellal grabbed Erza's bag and slid it on his arm, continuing to hold her. 'She's so light..' Jellal thought, and then he thought of this scenario as if it were a wedding and he was her groom. His cheeks were dusted with a light shade of red. He carried her over to his mother's car and he set her down in the back seat, setting her bag next to her.

"I'll take you to our home. If you wouldn't mind, would you sleep in my daughter's room? She usually has friends over so she has an extra bed for you to sleep on." Jellal's mother smiled and drove them to the Fernandez's home. "Welcome home, Mother, and Jellal! Oh? You have.. A guest?" A little girl chirped, and Erza realized she was the short dark blue haired girl from her class, a young girl that always talked about her family. "Our class representative is here?!" The girl stopped in her tracks, she held a ladle in her hand, she was obviously making food. "Ahh! I can't believe THE class representative is in our home! Jellal! You know her?" The dark blue haired girl smiled happily, rushing back into the kitchen to continue cooking. "Yeah. Me and her were childhood friends." Jellal rubbed the back of his head nervously, helping Erza up the stairs.

"Wendy! Would you mind letting me take over the cooking for now? Mom says you have to help Erza with something." Jellal called out to his little sister, and she nodded. "Mom says you should take her upstairs." Jellal added and grabbed the ladle Wendy handed him and he continued the cooking for now. Wendy helped Erza upstairs. "I was informed by Mom that you hurt yourself. Would you mind if I took you to the bathroom and cleaned your wound? It would be greatly appreciated.. If you stripped!.." Wendy felt embarrassed by asking the class rep to strip. "It's the only way it would help." Wendy said, smiling awkwardly. Wendy closed the door to the bathroom and Erza sat on a stool and started to strip, more and more scars were revealed on her body as she took her clothes off. "You.. Have scars.." Wendy gasped, looking at how deep some of them lead to. Wendy looked at the blood stained cloth wrapped around the scarlet haired teen's knee. "It's.. so bloody.. Why?" Wendy asked, sort of worried and scared. "Its a long story.. Jellal could tell you about it.. Cause I told him earlier.." Erza sighed, and Wendy took of the cloth, and grabbed medical supplies.

Erza looked at all her scars through countless mirrors. She looked down at her feet and sighed again, biting her lip gently. Wendy cleaned out the young woman's wounds and patched it all up. Erza got back into her clothes and stood up, hugging the young medic. "Thank you, Wendy.. You and your family are just.. So sweet.." Erza nearly cried, and Wendy freaked out, hoping to stop the young woman from crying. "I cant help it.. I've been holding it in for so long.." Erza mumbled, looking at the girl's worried expression. Erza took a deep breath in and out, stopping herself. "Sorry about that.. You are just.. So kind, Wendy." Erza praised the young medic, smiling happily, a genuine smile.

"Dinner's ready!" Jellal called out to them, and they got out of the bathroom. Erza grabbed her bloody cloth, seeing the blood dry, it was like time itself stopped for a moment. The two walked downstairs and Erza set the cloth back in her bag, and the Fernandez family beckoned her to sit with them.

"Thank you, everyone.. It means a lot to me.." Erza nearly started to cry again but she held it in. "Wendy, If you don't mind, She's going to be sleeping in your room tonight." the woman said, tieing her blue hair into a loose bun. "I don't mind at all, mom!" Wendy chirped happily.

* * *

 **I made this chapter sooo long! It's worth it though.**

 **~Elisiva**


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Time Alone

**This is going to probably be a short chapter, to balance out the long one I did last chapter.**

* * *

For that whole night, Erza laid there, her hair spread out beneath her, she felt better about having to see no ugly bastard wake her up with anything, shards of glass, an angry stray cat, a bunch of bikers, a taser.. She felt like the whole universe was lifted from her shoulders. She was finally save in a little haven, her childhood friend felt at ease having her there.. And she felt at home, even if it wasn't even her own home. Just a nice place to stay, with nice people. She never wanted to see her father ever again, but as fate had it.. She finally fell asleep.

Her dream felt like a waking nightmare, _her father stood there, with a gun pointed to a little girl's head.. She recognized that little girl. It was her. Minerva stood next to her horrible father, wearing even more painful looking high heels. All she heard was a gunshot, and the little girl that she used to be fell down in front of her father, bleeding out_. She tossed and turned in the bed she fell asleep in.

She woke up in a cold sweat as horrible memories flooded her mind. "Ah.." Erza mumbled, getting up slowly, her knee hurt more than before, and she realized the bandages were torn, and blood seeped from her wound. "Shit..!" Erza gasped in pain, and realized her hands were covered in blood. Her own blood. "I hate this.. I hate that nightmare.." Erza growled to herself, careful of being quiet because of the young medic in the bed next to her's.

She got out of the bed slowly, and stepped out into the dark hallway, and chose a door to go in, believe it to be Jellal's room. And thank goodness she was correct, she looked around his dark room, and stumbled over to his bed, where the blue haired teen laid there, staring at the ceiling. He turned to Erza, His blankets were kicked off the bed, and Erza looked at his knee, where scratch marks and blood stained. "Your.. Knee.." Erza gasped quietly. "Huh..? I.. Just woke up pretty much.. Damn.. My knee hurts.." Jellal bit his lip and got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the light. "How did this happen..? I had a dream.. Where I stood next to you and watched you cry your eyes out..." Jellal sighed quietly, Erza followed him to the bathroom, she grabbed the bandages Wendy had left out next to the sink.

"Maybe.. Our dreams were connected or something.. I don't know.." Erza mumbled, cleaning Jellal's knee and wrapping it up carefully. She did the same to her own knee, taking the other bandages and putting them into the garbage, cleaning her knee and wrapping it up gently. "Wouldn't that be strange, huh?.." Jellal awkwardly stated, blushing a little bit. "I don't want you to cry, by the way, Erza." Jellal smiled a little, getting up slowly to hug Erza. "Thanks.. I don't want you to cry either.." Erza smiled, wrapping her arms around him. They stood there for a little bit. "Come on, I wanna.. Give you something, I wanted to give it to you earlier today but those.. Events happened." Jellal whispered quietly, placing his head on her's.

"Huh..?" Erza questioned, Jellal went back into his room, and grabbed two things. "Come on, Erza." Jellal beckoned and Erza followed him slowly. He stood out on a balcony next to his room, and the full moon was out, a little bit was gleaming in his hazel eyes. Erza stepped out onto the balcony, staring at the moon with full eyes. "It's beautiful.." Erza gasped, smiling happily. "It's really pretty, Jellal. Do you think so?" She asked, and Jellal pointed towards two chairs and a table with strawberry cake and a bouquet of roses on it. Erza's eyes lit up, and she almost cried. "I'm kinda happy that it's a full moon." Jellal said,smiling, he stood still, looking at the moon. Erza stood next to him, reaching for his hand. "Me too." Erza agreed, holding his hand tightly. "I.. Um.." Erza blushed. "Love you.." She continued, biting her lip. Jellal's cheeks became red. "You.. Do?" Jellal gasped, hiding his face slightly. Erza nodded. "Well.. I love you too. I always have." Jellal smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. Erza got on her tippy toes a little bit, and kissed him. Jellal was super shocked. His cute childhood friend (and also major crush) just kissed him.

Erza pulled away, blushing. "I've.. wanted to do that for a while now.. C-Cause your really nice to me.. And just.. A great guy.. And I love you.." Erza bit her lip, looking around frantically. Jellal stood in front of her, smiling as the blush on his cheeks didn't go away. Jellal moved closer towards her, patted her head, and kissed her cheek. "I really do love you." Jellal whispered into her ear, and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much, Erza. Nobody else can match the love I have for you." He stated, smiling happily. As she heard his monotone voice replay those words over and over in her head, she felt safe. Safer than she ever felt before.

"Eat up, Erza. My mom helped me make the cake.. Eheh.." Jellal nervously said, rubbing the back of his head gently. "Okay!.. I dont want it to be just me. Please eat some too.. I'll feel... Fat." Erza laughed, hugging him tightly. "Okay okay.." Jellal rolled his eyes and sat down at the table after Erza sat down.

Erza grabbed a spoon that was next to the cake and she started to dig in. "Its.. So good, Jellal!.." Erza gasped, she had never tasted anything like it since she was little because her father didn't like strawberry cake and he said it reminded him of their 'traitor' mother. "Have some too!.." Erza handed Jellal the spoon, and moved the cake towards him.

"Alright." Jellal smiled and grabbed the spoon, getting a spoonful of cake, he put it in his mouth, it was indeed 'so good'. He smiled and handed her back the spoon, and she ate more of the cake. Time flew by and they finished the cake together, feeling full. "Hey, Jellal?.. I wish I could sleep in your room. But I'm sure your mom would think strangely of it." Erza laughed, getting out of her seat to hug him again.

He let her hug him, "Yeah.." He nervously said, he took her inside and grabbed the bouquet of roses, handing them to her, she blushed at the fact she almost forgot about the roses. The two of them said goodnight to each other, and Erza headed to Wendy's room to go back to bed and Jellal sat on his bed, thinking about her.

'So.. I guess we're a thing now.' The two of them thought.

* * *

 **I didn't mean to make this a long chapter. I guess I have a writing bug. I really can't stop writing today. I guess I'm in the mood.**

 **~Elisiva**


	6. Chapter 6: An Unsuspecting Group

**I wanted to write more chapters sooner but I had to help my family with cleaning out our garage because we're gonna have a garage sale sooner or later.**

* * *

The scarlet haired girl woke up, with a little bit of a headache, some crumbs were on the shirt she wore, she got up slowly and rubbed the back of her head, she ended up falling asleep with her left arm under her head and the blanket she had was covering most of her body. Her legs were apart from one another and her other arm was tossed on her stomach. She rubbed the sweat off her forehead and realized the bouquet of roses was right next to her, She glanced at Wendy as the little girl was still asleep with a white cat cuddled up next to her.

Erza stood up, and creaked open the door, and ended up sneaking through the gap in the door, she walked over to Jellal's room and knocked on the door, the door opened with the first knock. "Hello?" Erza called out for Jellal quietly, wondering where he was. "He must already be up or something.. Maybe downstairs?" Erza mumbled to herself, she turned on the ball of her heel and was about to walk out the door when a pair of arms wrapped slowly around her waist. "Good morning, Erza." The blue haired teen said in his deep monotone voice, he sounded tired, but it sounded pretty charming to the redhead. Erza's cheeks turned red and she felt his hot breathe against her neck, his head was tiredly rested on her shoulder, and he smiled with a handsome look on his fatigued face.

She hugged his arms, and turned around, putting her face against his chest, smiling. "I still remember what happened earlier this morning.. It was super early but I'm happy we had some time alone with one another.. Thank you for the cake, Jellal. I'll have to tell your mother too!" Erza smiled happily and hugged the blue haired teen tightly. "Oh.. I realize... I have to go back to my father's house soon..." Erza sighed, taking in a deep breathe. "I wish I could acompany you.. But I'm sure your father would get angrier at you if I do. But I promise, anything he does to you, I will make you feel one hundred percent - even MORE.. Better." Jellal smiled, hugging his crush tightly.

"Oh! I want to ask you something!" The two of them both said to one another, their interests piqued. "Huh?.." Erza and Jellal blushed madly, hearing that they were in sync. "Are..." Erza bit her lip, the redness in her cheeks wouldn't go away. "We..." Jellal rubbed the back of his head nervously, "A-Are we in sync?!" The two said once again.. In sync.

"I.. Guess so.." Jellal hid his face behind his hands, blushing at the fact he and his childhood friend were in sync. "It.. Um.. Makes me happy." Erza mumbled, biting her lip. "I guess it does.." Jellal smiled, hugging his love once again. "The thing I wanted to ask you is.. Um.. A-Are we.. Dating.. Now?" Erza blushed, looking at her feet, shuffling around a little bit in Jellal's arms. He slowly nodded, smiling. Jellal held her tighter in his arms, taking a long sniff of her smell. She smelt nice. Just like the roses that he gave her.

After Erza gave her thanks to Jellal's mother, she headed on her way back to her father's house, She never would of thought things ended for her like this. She clicked 'call' on Jellal's contact to help her feel safe along the way back to her horrible father's place, so she could also hear his deep monotone voice, it pretty much lulled her to sleep as she walked back to her house. It made her happy that she was finally dating Jellal, even though just a few days ago, she had to re-collect her memories from way back then.

A beautiful scarlet sunset leaked into the light sky, the sun went down slowly. A group of people in the distance slowly walked over to the unsuspecting redhead from behind, trailing her. 'Are they following m-?!' Erza's thought was cut off as she felt a piercing feeling through the back of her knee, it was a highheel. A sharp one too. "Tie her up. Bring her to me, and don't resist to harm her in any way. I will make sure she PAYS." a deep brooding voice called out from behind the redhead, she gasped, and her eyes fell into a slow darkness.

* * *

 **Y.E.S. I've been making Minerva so bad lately. She honestly fits the role sooo much. What would happen to the unsuspecting cinnamon bun Erza? I got it all planned out in my head. Mwahahaha. Ah. Didn't mean to possibly startle you, viewer. Hahah... Sorry for the short chapter!**

 **~Elisiva**


	7. Chapter 7: My Saviour

**Jelly-Bean prince to the rescue! Can he save his dear strawberry cake loving cinnamon bun? Who knows!~ WARNING: THERE IS A LOT OF SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER! If you don't want to read this chapter in all the swearing glory, then that's OKAY. I made Minerva SOOOOO funny but eviilll in this darn chapter! Hahaha**

* * *

The blue haired teen paced anxiously around the room, he heard the mean voice in the phone call but what was the person exactly saying? The call got terrible connection at that time and the person seemed quite far away. "Who would do that.. To her?.. Who.. Who..." Jellal growled at himself, thinking angrily. "Hh... It can't be.. Can it?.. Is.. SHE.. That crazy?! That bitch.." Jellal came to a conclusion. "Minerva..." Jellal ran his hands through his hair and bit his lip, anger was flowing in his eyes. "I fucking hate her! I bet it was her! Wait... Can I possibly find out where Erza is with this?.." Jellal glanced at the phone, it was thrown on his desk during his rage.

He couldn't decide what to do.. Listen in through the phone or just charge into her old man's house? Nah.. Not the second one. He set his phone against his ear to listen in, and so far enough, the voices were pretty clear now, especially the sound of snapping twigs. _"Shit.."_ Jellal heard a female voice growl angrily. _"Stop everyone, I think a twig's in my heel. Ugh.. Nasty little thing. Can someone get it out while I slap this bitch? Nobody'll see us do this! - Ugh! Flare! Get this mother fucking goddamn blimey twig from out of my heel! It's kiiillliinnnggg me!"_ the grouchy teen growled at her friend.

'Huh.. Flare.. Does she mean Flare Corona?' Jellal though and listened on, and sure enough, yes. Minerva did in fact mean Flare Corona. A student from class 3-A. _"R-Right away.."_ A scared-sounding young woman said, her voice was cracking through-out the call. _"Nobody even visits this part of the forest! It's perfect to just stash her dead-ass body."_ the deep, brooding voice cracked through the phone, the signal was getting weaker. Jellal growled to himself, biting his knuckle this time to silence himself. He heard the deep brooding voice start to laugh maniacally, and he also heard grunts of pain. He heard the love of his life's voice. HER voice. She sounded like she was crying out for help..

* * *

On the other end of the call, the maniac known as Minerva Orland, was brutally beating the redhead, her hands were tied around a tree and she had chains and shackles riddled on her body. "Burn this mother fucking witch." Minerva growled, she spat at the redhead, looking at her torn clothing and all. "E-Eh..?" Erza questioned. She wasn't a witch at all! "Y-You have the w-wrong idea!-" Erza's sentence stopped there as she coughed up a little blood. "Shut up, witch. Coughing blood? That's gross." Minerva growled once again at Erza. "Hey! Flare! Do you have a lighter?! Come on, Gal! We planned this since Jellal came back from wherever he's been!" Minerva yelled angrily to her friend. "Kagura! Are the sticks ready?!" Minerva bit her lip, annoyed at her friend's slow tasks.

Erza lifted her head. "K-..Kagura?.." Erza coughed a little bit more, she couldn't wipe her bloodied chin off. Kagura turned to look at Erza, she gasped, looking away quickly. "I-I Shouldn't be looking at you or talking with you!..." Kagura looked down, fidgeting with a pocket knife. "W-What are you doing here..? And.. Why are you...-" Erza coughed once more. "Why are y-you friends with Minerva?." The redhead gasped for air, coughing on her own metallic tasting blood.

"I said I shouldn't be talking to you.. Or looking at you.." Kagura sighed, clearing her throat, she shifted over to the coughing redhead, "H..Here.." Kagura mumbled, cutting the ropes that bound Erza to the giant tree. Erza stood up slowly, rubbing her wrists gently. "Ow.." Erza growled at herself, looking down. "Thank you, Kagura.." Erza whispered and hugged her old childhood friend. **(She knew Kagura before she even met Jellal.)** "M-Minerva!.. Kagura let Erza go!" Flare whined to the black haired girl. "What?!" Minerva snapped, stomping over to Kagura and engaging in a hands-on fight.

"Kagura!" Erza gasped, seeing her old childhood friend get hurt. Erza grabbed a stick and hit Minerva a few times with it, and Minerva got angry at her too. "How dare you, little wench.." Minerva mumbled, punching Erza with a tightly closed fist. Erza wiped some blood away from the side of her mouth. Minerva held Kagura's pocket knife and stabbed it into the younger girl's side. "OW!" Kagura yelped in pain, kicking Minerva away. Erza ran up to Kagura to aid her, and Minerva soon found her fate twisted into one kick to the face.

"Are you okay, Erza?" A deep charming voice said from behind her, looking at her with concern. It was Jellal. "It took me a while to get here.. But I guess the phone call helped.." Jellal smiled and helped Erza with picking Kagura up. Flare retreated and helped Minerva escape. "Y..You!" Kagura snapped. "Huh?.." Jellal looked at the younger girl, her shirt was stained with fresh blood. "Me?" Jellal asked, looking at her pain stricken angry face. "You killed Simon.. My big brother." Kagura growled, but clenched her stomach in pain. "You let him get hit by a car, Jellal Fernandes." Kagura snapped, she gritted her teeth angrily, looking down. "I couldn't of saved him.. He saved me, Kagura." the blue haired teen sighed, biting his lip.

"Oh... Well... I still hold you responsible." Kagura grimaced in pain one again, letting her hand fall away from her stomach. "Can you take me to a doctor, Erza?" Kagura turned to the redhead, looking into her eyes. "I think we both should go to the hospital." Erza looked at Kagura's wound, a worried expression crossed her beaten face. "Jellal, you can leave it to us now. We're gonna be okay. The hospital is just about a block from here." Erza smiled, hugging Jellal tightly. "Okay.. Be safe, Erza, Kagura." Jellal nodded and left the two women alone, Erza helped Kagura to the hospital, making a quick appointment to see a doctor.

* * *

 **I wanted Jelly-Bean to help his cinnamon bun. So he did. Yayyy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is going to be a flash back and a whole chapter about Kagura and her brother, Simon.**

 **~Elisiva**


	8. Chapter 8: The Memory That Won't Fade

**I wanted to make this chapter all about Kagura because she needs more read time lol. And because I wouldn't want to leave what she said 'unanswered'. Yup!**

* * *

The young dark brown haired girl felt like she was floating in a dream, unaware of anything else, Erza had safely gotten the two of them to the hospital around 13 minutes earlier, Kagura drifted off to sleep, haunting memories fading into her mind.

 _"Hey! Simon! Let's play hockey! I have sticks and nets!" A young blue haired boy yelled over to a dark brown haired boy, sitting on a porch. They were neighbors across the street. "Yeah! If you need help getting them out, I'm here!" Simon smiled, running over to the opposite side of the street. A young girl watched the two play from her window, it was Kagura, Simon's younger sister. "Simon! Be safe! The traffic has been really busy lately around here!" Kagura warned her older brother, a worried expression crossing her small face._

 _The young boy who lived across the street was Jellal Fernandes, Simon's best friend. Simon was busy getting out the nets for Jellal as the boy with blue haired helped, as they were a little too heavy for him. "I got this. Can you grab my camera from my house? It's next to my bed in my room." Simon smiled, fixing his brown hair because wind blew it in his face a little bit. "Sure! I'll be right back!" The younger boy chimed, waiting for no possible cars to be at the road. He didn't check all but one. It was speeding down the road. "Watch out, Jellal!" Simon yelled, worried._

 _"Huh?.." Jellal turned to the car, frozen in place. Scared for his life. Simon let go of the nets, running towards his smaller friend. "WATCH OUT, JELLAL!" he yelled louder, Jellal turned to him, and just in time, he was scooped up in his friend's arms and he was thrown to the side of the road, out of the way. And by that time, Simon was no longer alive. Jellal heard his piercing screams of agony, and blood shot out on him. Jellal's eyes burst into tears, sobbing loudly. "S-SIMON! WAKE UP!..." Jellal weeped, calling out to his dead friend. Simon's body was ruined, mostly all of the bones in his body were broken, and he was unresponsive._

 _"N-No.. Big brother..." Kagura gasped, weeping. She seen her own brother die right in front of her. "J..Jellal... Must PAY!..." Kagura's sadness turned into anger, and holed herself up in her room, plotting on how to seek revenge, believing that the young blue haired boy killed her older brother._

Kagura woke up in a gasp, her heartbeat was insane, she felt her tears trickle down her soft cheeks, and she glanced around the white room, she looked next to her, to see that the redheaded teen was next to her, asleep. Erza's arms were around Kagura's body in a loose hug, and Erza's face was hidden by locks of her messy scarlet hair.

'What.. A.. Nightmare..' Kagura looked down at her lap, she removed the white blanket that was on her lower body, Glancing at her wound. It was patched up. "I.. Um.. Should probably stay here..." Kagura sighed, looking once again at Erza. "Thank you for saving me.. And also bringing me here.." Kagura whispered, a small smile sending it's way to the redhead's face. "I.. Agree. Thank you for untying me back there, Kagura.." Erza got up slowly, giving her friend a hug. "A-Anytime.." Kagura smiled, hugging Erza back tightly.

"I'll promise to be exactly like an older sibling to you, Kagura. Okay?.. I promise I won't let anything get to you.. Not... Bullies, Weapons, A-Abuse... A..Angry fathers who would probably kill you for being away for too long.." Erza mumbled the last part and she started to cry.

"What was that last part, Erza?" Kagura asked, she heard a faint gasp from the redhead and the older teen looked down, letting a sigh escape her lips. "It was nothing, please get more sleep. I have to get going.. I have to get back to my dad.. But I promise you I won't let ANYTHING get to you, Kagura." Erza smiled, hugging Kagura once more. Kagura realised that Erza wasn't quite like herself that one day, but she shrugged it off, knowing it was probably better if she didn't know or understand.

"I should get back to sleep... I remember getting told that I should stay here for a few more days.." Kagura whispered to herself after hearing the door close next to her. She was all alone once again, but this time in peace and quiet.

"Thank you, Erza.." Kagura sighed, falling asleep shortly after.

* * *

 **I wanted to write the memory longer but I just couldn't really think of what to add. Never really written a DEATH before., Eheh.. I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **~Elisiva**


	9. Chapter 9: I Found You

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE INCOMING!**

 **I feel like I should slow down with writing and posting these chapters because some people barely even read the previous ones.. For example; I went on 'Manage Stories' in the 'Publish' section of my account and this is how it CURRENTLY is;**

 **Chapter 1; 108 views, Chapter 2; 42 views, Chapter 3; 19 views, Chapter 4; 20 views, Chapter 5; 32 views, Chapter 6; 19 views, Chapter 7; 4 views, Chapter 8; 7 views.**

 **I don't know if it's just being weird or you viewers skipping chapters!'.. But yeah! On to this chapter!**

 **Ps: It would be very helpful and nice if someone explained this to me!.. Thank you in advance! I am currently sick. So I won't be uploading like I used to cause I'm going to try and get better :)**

* * *

Erza stepped onto her father's porch, the house looked more run-down than it did while she was living there. 'He must of went on a rampage or something, huh?' Erza glanced at the little garden she and her mother had kept when she was very young. Beer cans and glass shards from broken bottles lay there, but one single flower that the teen had been taking care of since her mother had left was still there, probably not healthy once bit..

The flower was drooping to the side, but Erza pulled out a little canteen of water she had in her bag, she watered the flower, and it shown some response to it, drinking up the water quickly as it soaked into the dirt. Erza used the key in her pocket to open the door. The door creaked open as she turned the knob, she took slow steps into the house, hearing the loud and long snoring her father made on the couch, she stared directly at him, anger in her eyes. He passed out a few hours earlier after smashing a vase his ex-wife used to own. The redhead stared at the mess of glass and water on the ground. It was the vase. Erza clenched her fist tightly, she bit her lip, holding in her fierce rage.

She stepped slowly up the creaky stairs, hoping not to wake the 'beast' up. She wished Jellal was there.. He'd go and save her from the horrible hell she was trapped in. The redhead took a deep breath in and ran to her room in a hurry. She wanted to change her clothes and get out of there. She grabbed a suitcase from her closet, and started to pack it up. The redhead changed into a red and black striped t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. She put on better shoes instead of her school shoes. Black boots. They'd help her run better. She stared at her room one last time before dragging the suitcase along next to her. She grabbed a hair tie and put it around her wrist in case if it was windy.

It was around 11:00 AM when she decided to leave. She nearly fell on the few last steps, which woke up her father. Erza rushed outside, clutching her fist tightly. "Shit..." the teenager growled, she stopped to glance one more time at the flower, sighing. Just then, her father stepped outside, his breath was heavy with alcohol. "Erza... You left home... Your going to have to pay..." The adult laughed maniacally and took long slow steps towards his daughter. Erza gasped, clenching her teeth as she started to run. She ran out of breathe and started to wheeze heavily, feeling a pain in her chest. She turned the corner, covering her mouth with her hand, taking slow breaths. She hid behind a few boxes, hoping her father couldn't hear her.

"Erza..." She could hear her father's deep voice calling out her name. She really didn't want to be harmed by him ever again. She heard and seen the boxes moving, she bit her lip, hoping it wasn't him. "Are you hiding in here?.." His husky voice snapped, he was like a wolf trying to hunt his prey. Except.. His prey would soon run away, like a meek bunny. And that 'prey' was his daughter. He heard rustling behind the boxes and smashed them all with his fists angrily, awaiting his daughter's voice to be heard. He heard the sound of heaving breathing that wheezed a couple of times, searching quickly for a breath to claim. He stomped over to the direction of it, muttering under his breath. "Don't run away, dear daughter.. Your father won't hurt you.." The redhead heard his calls, she bit down on her knuckle to silence her wheezing for the most part.

Erza tied up her long scarlet hair in a loose ponytail and booked it. She ran and ran for ages, she kept looking forwards, hoping that her father wasn't following her. She ditched the suitcase, which she kept a gun in it, back at the hiding spot where she was wheezing. A crack in the sky was heard. Distance gun shots. Probably the gun. Her father was coming up quick, gun in hand. It was a small pistol that her mother had stored in a drawer the one day she left.. The key to freedom for Erza. But she just.. Couldn't kill her father, could she? Her mother had enough courage and balls to at least harm him when he tried taking his anger out on their child, but it was slowly ended as she was beaten to the ground. 'That's the reason Mom left.. I guess.. I promise I'll harm him, for you, mother..' Erza thought, a single tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it in an instant. She was still running. She was running from that psycho of a father. 'This isn't a time to cry. I know it..' Erza looked down, coughing. 'Shit.. I'm out of breath..' She thought, stopping in her tracks to regain her thought and to breathe.

She put her hand against her throat with her gentle touch, breathing in and out slowly. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and right away tried calling Jellal. It rung a few times, went to voice mail and she dialed again. A few more tries later, she got a response. _"Hello?"_ the blue haired male's husky voice rung out against her ear. "Jellal!.. My father has my mother's gun.. He's.. Trying to kill me!" Erza gasped, biting deeply on her lip while sobs joined into her voice. _"What?! Where are you?!"_ Jellal yelled, his voice was a little shaky, and she could hear him running down the stairs in a fright through the phone.

"I'm.. A little far away from my house.. I'm currently.. Running for my life.." Erza sighed into the phone, looking down and curling a strand of hair around her finger. _"I'm going to save you, Erza.."_ Jellal's worried voice cracked through the phone call, a sound of a garage closing was heard through the phone. "T..Thank you.." Erza sobbed, her cheeks were covered in streams of tears and she hunched down behind a few boulders to hide for a little bit. They talked for a little while before Jellal hung up the phone call and told Erza that he definitely would be there to save her.

"I'm going to have to stay here.. Till Jellal gets here.." Erza whispered to herself, taking her hair out of the ponytail. "Erza... I finally found you.." a deep voice lurked around her, she felt sick. She turned to look at the man behind her, her face immediately turning into fear. "Dad..." Erza mumbled, she took a deep breath in to calm herself down.

* * *

 **I wanted to end that chapter there cause I haven't posted anythin' in like.. WEEKS. Soo I wanted to upload this with a cliffhanger.**

 **~Elisiva**


End file.
